Bring me to Tortall
by CrystalFire204
Summary: Is my first try so be nice Anyway Numair finds a spell to bring my friends an I to Tortall
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anyone in this fanfic. if you have heard of him/her before in Tamora's books  
  
It's almost 3:00 pm on a Friday and a figure in breeches and a cotton shirt that is so way out of Earth Time now. He wears his long black hair in a loose ponytail. He is muttering something that you can just hear. "Where am I? What is this thing here," Numair Samalin says, he is indicating to a car, "What sort of magic is this." he goes on like that for sometime when a bunch of teenagers saw him.  
  
"Who is that freak and what is he wearing?" said one boy named Eli "it's not Halloween yet right?"  
  
"Don't be silly of course not its June" said his girlfriend Crystal " Sir excuse me but who are you and why are you looking at my mom's car like you've never seen one before?"  
  
He didn't seem to have heard her so she tapped him on the shoulder and said "Sir? Why are you looking at my mom's car"  
  
The man seemed alarmed that these youths had no respect for a black robe mage while he was experimenting but he didn't let his temper go I'm not Alanna he thought. He replied coolly "I'm sorry but if you could tell me where I am and the date I would be much obliged"  
  
"Mister this is Tortal Ave. and the date is June 10th" Cat, Crystal's friend replied.  
  
"The year my dear the reign anything like that" Numair said desperatly  
  
"Reign? No one reigns America but the year's 2002" Sam the last teen said. "No one! Then don't you live in utter havoc?" Numair said shocked "I should bring you with me! You can learn to be civilized! Then you can come back and change your whole life! Let's go!" and with that he muttered a word under his breath.  
  
"No wait." yelled all the teens.  
  
Yes in this chapter Numair is slightly insane but I couldn't think of any other way to make him take us to Tortal thereby destroying the purpose of this fanfic. Okay I know about 10000 other ways but I choose this one so nah. R&R Please and I'll make another chapter 


	2. We're here!

Thanks people who R&R'd my fanfic. I don't own anyone from Tamora's books now that's done let's get on with the show.   
  
All the sudden the group found themselves in a room it was quite large for a room and it included a bed, and desk that was littered with books and papers. The fading of blackish magic was disappearing living the room with an eerie glow.  
  
A drowsy Numair muttered "What have I done." and fainted on the bed.  
  
Before anyone could speak the door opened and a girl came in, she was wearing breeches and a blue cotton shirt. Her hair was a mass of dark curls that were held back by handkerchief, her hair and clothes were mussed as if she worked hard all day. The girl wasn't what got everyone staring though, it was the little reptile thing following her.  
  
"Kit do you know what Numair was working on?" the girl asked the dragon as she covered the tall man with an extra blanket. Kit answered with a shrill whistle indicating the group of time travelers. Daine (who else would it be?) grabbed a knife she kept in her boot holding it up in an attack position  
  
"Who are you, what are you doing here, what's going on" Daine demanded  
  
"Good question" Sam replied "why don't you tell us"  
  
"Sam that's not going to help much" Crystal told Sam, to Daine she said "Ms. don't you see we're unarmed you don't have to hod that knife up like that. Ms. My name is Crystal this is Eli, Sam and Carole and we have no idea what's happening all we know is that this man was talking to us and all the sudden we're here with you." While Crystal was saying this Eli looked over at the desk and was reading some papers on it.  
  
"Guy's does this give you a clue" he asked. Everyone gathered around him to read the paper. It read: Time travel spell.  
  
"TIME TRAVEL" Carole yelled  
  
"Well there's that and there's that" Eli said. He pointed to the upper corner it read: the Reign of King Jonathan.  
  
"Oh that's what he meant when he said reign I thought he meant ya know rain" Sam said.  
  
"Wow! This is like. that book, Numair, Jonathan, Thayet, Skysong, Daine. holy cow. your Daine! right?" Crystal said  
  
Daine nodded, confused.  
  
"Good Goddess, guys conference," Crystal said "guys this is that book I was telling you about you know the one by Tamora Pierce. I thought it was all fake but we went back in time into this story" she took off her backpack and pulled out a book titled The classic works of Tamora Pierce (we wish) "It's all in this book!" She turned back to Daine who was completely confused "We need to see King Jonathan ASAP!"  
  
I promise more chapters soon keep R&Ring I stop when you stop! 


	3. Finding the king

I don't own anyone from Tamora's books  
  
Daine opened the door to the hallway, and walked out with the teens and Skysong following her, but before she took 7 steps, Sam said "Wait" Kit whistled in agreement "What's wrong Sam?" Carole asked "I dunno I just feel something.I can't explain it I just don't think we should go, I'm sorry I can explain any more." Sam replied shakily  
  
"You were right to stop, sir" said a voice behind them. They turned and saw a women in breeches and a shirt with red hair and purple eyes. She was holding a young boy by his shirt, the boy was squirming but the woman was able to hold him. The boy had black hair, blue eyes and a childlike sense about him that said he wasn't quite like other boys. This child was the youngest Prince of Tortall.  
  
The woman said "Daine, Prince Joey here put up a Garole trick in this hall. You know a trick that turns the ceiling on the floor. He surely is a trouble maker. Joey go to your room. "  
  
"Yes Lady Alanna," Prince Joey replied sullenly.  
  
"Alanna have you seen the King we need to see him, what was the expression you used ASAP," Daine said.  
  
"I think George knows where he is," She replied "GEORGE!"  
  
"Yes my love?" George was just coming down the hall "Why it's Daine and who are your friends? My they are dressed in quite umm. unique costumes."  
  
"Never mind that now, though I would like to know, where's Jon?" Alanna inquired  
  
"I don't know hey maybe Kel knows, hey Kel! Do you know where Jon is?!" George said  
  
"I'm not sure you guys know" she asked her comrades (Neal, Cleon ect ect) "No sorry."  
  
"Hey does Numair know?" Alanna asked  
  
"No he's sleeping he just did some major magic." Daine replied  
  
"Hey I know where Dad is" Joey said, he hadn't left when he was told, The adults kept talking  
  
"I KNOW WHERE DAD IS!" Joey screamed to be heard  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go to your room" Alanna asked  
  
"So?" Joey said "I still can take you to Dad, come on."  
  
"Wow think they talked enough" Eli said  
  
"Yeah they didn't even know where the King was he could have like been killed or whatever and they wouldn't even know" Carole (aka Cat sorry cat's her nickname)  
  
"Tortall isn't quite a normal kingdom" Crystal said "Sam you ok? We should talk to George about that, I think it was the 'sight' he has the 'sight' so he can help."  
  
I just realized my character Cat/Carole has 2 names sorry if I confused anyone. R&R me and more chaps will come up or if I'm bored I'll just do it whether you all care or not. 


End file.
